


Not just a phase

by Yesthatsmynaturalcolour



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bondage, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 07:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour/pseuds/Yesthatsmynaturalcolour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for ChasingRiver's 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge on Tumblr.</p><p>All written in focus of Shepard and Kaidan, with additions only based on prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Anal Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the best porn writer in the world, I'll admit I'm not that good at all. But I wanted to do this as a challenge to myself as a writer. To expand on my ability to write.
> 
> I hope over the days I get better.

She moved up his body, kisses sprinkling on his shoulders. This wasn’t the first time they did something like this but, it wasn’t often, and they rarely were in the mindset for it. When they did have time for sex it was quick, the need to be together, rough and things got broken.

To do what they were doing now, it needed time. Preparation. She rolled her hips and Kaidan let out a deep moan, shuddering beneath her, his fingers fisted in the sheets of their bed, his back arching, lips parting as he bared his neck to her. He was panting and letting out soft sounds as she pulled back and thrust forwards again, his hips canting up, and dear God, it made her hot watching him come undone like this under her. Knowing she was the one taking him apart for once.

His mouth was a picture of ecstasy, the noises he made were music to her ears, and every movement she made drew a whine or a shudder from him, tanned thighs quivering under her hands as she brought up a rhythm. She leaned down nuzzling her nose into the grey hairs at his temple. Breathing in deep she inhaled the scent of Kaidan and their love making feeling the coil of warmth in her stomach tighten and spread. This was the stuff that would never leave the bedroom, stuff that would always be between them. She liked this so much, and she was glad he seemed to like it just as much.

It had terrified her at first, they were both unsure but wanting to experiment when it came to their longer love making sessions. Wanting them to last and be more pleasurable to both of them and this was just one of the ideas laid out. She was scared to hurt him; scared to do something wrong or that he wouldn’t enjoy it and not say anything. Only he did enjoy it, a lot. He was more vocal with this than anything else they’d done together. She’d never been able to drawl so many whines and pleas from his lips before. It had become a bit of pure pleasure to her to hear him like this. He shuddered arching away from her lips, her name leaving his as he did so.

“‘Shepard, please, let me-” And he was begging, she moaned in the back of her throat at the sound of his pleas. He knew it would undo her as much as she was undoing him. She knew what he wanted, she knew how badly he needed it and she nipped at his chin.

"No….No not yet…” He whined in the back of his throat and she almost laughed. “I will let you." She said, rolling her hips forwards with new vigour, with a faster rhythm. "But just like this, just with my cock in you.” He choked on his next breath, and she grinned in victory. He curled his hands tighter into the sheets his breath skipping every so often and she knew this would not last as long as she liked, for either of them. She felt the need in her belly grow, felt the wetness pool between her legs. It made it difficult to focus, and she shivered, doubling her efforts in an attempt to focus on this. On the thrusting of her hips against his pulling those sweet noises and hitches of breath from him.

“Come for me, Kaidan” She commanded, red hair falling into her face and he made a noise, a sweet delicious noise arching and pushing hard against her hips. It was hard enough that she shifted a few times her own orgasm taking over her right alongside his, her own sharp whine following behind. She laid her forehead against his shoulder panting heavily and slowly breaking their bodies apart so she could look at him, spread out in the bed. Eyes closed and stated so perfectly she wanted to do it all over again, and again so that look would never leave his face. Once she was free of the gear she cuddled up close to him a warm arm coming around her shoulder.

“Good.” She mumbled.


	2. Day 2: Awkward sex / things that don’t go as planned

Shepard groaned putting her hand on her forehead and looking around at everyone in the room. It was suppose to take her an half hour, at most for this meeting. An hour. Nothing more, hopefully less. They were edging on hour two and she couldn’t really run off and make an escape. Rocking on her heels she called for a quick break and moved out into the hall where she wouldn’t be bothered calling up James on her Omnitool. He was the only one she could trust with this. 

"Lola? Thought you were in a fancy meeting?" His face came up on the screen and dammit he was outside. She bit her lip and he tilted his head. "You look…not going that good?" 

"James I need a favor." Straight to the point, she even used her military voice and he was all to attention the background changing meaning he was moving somewhere more private good.

"Shoot Lola." He confirmed.

"You…can’t laugh." His face moved from listening to commander to confused. "Or tell anyone. James I swear to god you tell anyone the next planet were on I’m leaving you behind." He nodded slowly and she huffed looking around and then at him.

"This meetings going a lot longer. I was suppose to be gone an half hour and now I have no idea how long it’s going to take." She was sure none of this was making sense to him right now but she had to get to it in her own damn time. "I was with Kaidan when the meeting got called." Slowly his face showed he got where this was going.

"James I need you to uncuff your superior officer from my bed." She forced out and he groaned. She covered her face with her free hand to give herself a brief moment to compose herself. This was fucked up. Really fucked up. But jesus Kaidan had been tied to her bed for the last two hours. He hadn’t contacted her he could be trying to get free and very much failing. 

"Lola…I mean no one else?"

"No one else I trust." She confirmed and she hoped that won him over because it wasn’t completely that but James was her first option for a reason. "Please James, it’s been two hours and I still am positive he’s locked up still and if he hasn’t broken free he can’t." She saw his resolve slowly crumbling before he sighed.

"Fine Lola but you owe me." She gave him a mock salute cutting the feed and rushing back into the meeting. She owed him and Kaidan for sure. 

James sighed running his fingers through his mohawk and moving back towards the elevator to go to the Normady. He hoped Kaidan had managed to figure out how to cover himself because it was one thing to uncuff him, another if he was getting the full frontal view. He walked slowly, a mental preparation going on in his mind as he headed up to Shepard’s cabin the metal door opening with a hiss. Clenching his eyes shut for a moment because the Major was most definitely naked and most certainly giving a full frontal but there really was no avoiding this one. He was cuffed to the headboard arms stretched out above his head and sporting a blindfold. Vega winced a little seeing him and ignoring the lower areas, he’d never want to be in this situation. And for two hours? 

He spoke up before he could say anything to make this worse, like asking for Shepard or something. “Uh…Hey Major.” Oh no he made it worse himself. Kaidan made a noise, his whole body tensing up, every muscle reacting to the words - and he could see all of them. Okay, moving he grabbed the sheet tossing it over the Major’s lower half. It brought slight relaxation to him but not much. 

"Shepard sent me to free you, the meeting went a whole lot longer than expected." There was a flush coming to the tan skin of the olders body and Vega averted his eyes awkwardly. This was going to make the next few missions terrible for both of them. 

"Fuck." Kaidan swore, his voice was hoarse and he swore again under his breath. Vega shifted and moved forward, he touched the blindfold, but Kaidan squirmed shaking his head away.

“Leave it. No offense, but I’d rather not see you right now. I may never look at you again”

“Fair enough.” he reached pushing in the code for the handcuffs and freeing the man from his restraints. He didn’t move his arms right away the movements extremely slow as he brought them down pain crossing his face. 

“You okay?” 

"Y-Yeah…" He forced out awkwardly rolling his shoulders. Vega would never wish this on anyone to be left hanging like this and then someone, not your partner, sent to free you. He slowly backed off ready to bolt, work out maybe because he needed to do something now. Hell maybe he’d meet the other marines in the bar. "Vega.." He turned before he could leave. The blindfold was off and Kaidan slowly looked up, he was blushing still but he made eye contact.

"Um…thanks." 

"Welcome…I’d say anytime but.." They both laughed awkwardly and Vega made his escape.


	3. Body Fluids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year later I start posting again.

Kaidan groaned deep in the back of his throat, his head falling back against the bed. Shepard and he were supposed to be discussing military plans. At least he thinks they were his memories really fuzzy right now, they were drinking casually. Laughing and talking, and then his pants were off.

He groaned again his fingers twisting carefully in her red hair. Shepard was a god damn tease but she was really good at this. Crazy good and Kaidan hated her for it a little.

He clenched his eyes shut feeling her tongue flick over his slit, his groan coming out more as a sigh. Her lips moved along the side before closing around the head of his cock. He bit down on his lips trying not to be too noisy. He wasn’t sure why it was her cabin but he still kept it in. She clearly didn’t like this idea because her tongue pushed against that spot he really liked and he couldn’t hold back his moan of pleasure unless he wanted to bite through his lip. “F-Fuck Jane.” He fumbled making the mistake of looking down at her for a moment, when she took her lips away feeling like it was what she wanted. He was breathless, panting down at her, his cheeks flushed. Her hand wrapped around the base of his length and started over it again now that she had his attention. He moaned as he watched her guide the tip to her lips, kissing it. His toes curled into the sheets at the feeling of her soft lips on the head of his erection, his amber eyes staring straight into her green ones. He found himself completely transfixed on her, her red lips kissing over his head, now down to the shaft, her incredible emerald eyes fixed on his.

She came back to the tip and kissed it one more time before shifting some. She took a bit of a breath, then leaned in and took the head into her mouth, her tongue tracing around the glands, pressing softly at his slit. He couldn’t do it anymore. His eyes clenched shut and he let another moan out, fingers tightening slightly. He jerked slightly, all instincts urging him to thrust forward but he couldn’t, Shepard was a horrible person about that. If she didn’t want him to thrust and he did, she’d leave him to deal with it himself. She was a horrible, horrible person sometimes and god damn he loved every minute of it. He managed to open his eyes again and she was still staring up at him. Her eyes were tracing over his face, watching his mouth agape with a moan, thoroughly enjoying everything she was doing to him. She gets off on it, he thinks, something about his pleasure being pretty much hers. It was…he didn’t know how to feel about that. He shifted his hips being careful as her hand continued pumping everything that she didn’t have in her mouth, pumping his foreskin over his shaft. He wasn’t going to last much longer with all the attention; she’d been drawing it out to for some reason. “J-Jane,” he panted out his voice heavy, he was trying to warn her but all she did was hum and smirk around what she had in her mouth and he was done, arching his back and forcing his hips down. She rubbed her thumbs against his hips making sure he did so, her eyes falling closed as she swallowed. He panted, his body going slightly boneless in the bed and she moved up crawling over his form. He felt her lips press against his and he kissed back mouth opening up to hers.

His eyes shot open when he felt the bitter taste fill his mouth, more than normal, a lot more. Her tongue tangled with his and he felt the thick liquid pass between them in the kiss. He’d never thought this would be hot to him but he moaned again his hand moving down between her thin legs. She arched against it when he found what he was looking for neither of them willing to break the kiss quite yet. He felt something warm run down his chin but he could care less focusing on their kiss and his hand. It didn’t take much to get her off and she finally broke away a sharp whine escaping her as she bucked against his hand. She had saliva and who knows what else on her chin and she moved her hand wiping it away. Leaning down her tongue swiped across his cleaning up whatever was on it before he rolled them over in the bed. He really didn’t oppose what just happened as much as he thought he would and part of him wondered if that was weird, another didn’t have all too much time to dwell on it really because Shepard was kissing him again.


	4. Bondage

It’s not about control between them, it never is. Neither one of them has control over, they know that. It’s about trust, and comfort. It’s about something between them that they feel like only they could understand and could never explain to another soul. Tonight was one of those nights, where they have the time to worship one another, to make things last and take the time to themselves to explore one another. The crew is out, EDI and Joker with Vega to Afterlife, Liara’s meeting someone, Garrus and Tali went out together to do something she wasn’t really paying all too much attention. Traynor is routing her messages to say she’s away and busy. It was just them tonight. They got comfortable, drinks and talking, a slow progression into where they were now and she liked it that way.

“The ropes aren’t too tight are they?” She asks softly, she’s down to her underwear and he’s completely naked. Her thin fingers moving across his stomach feeling his tight muscles under her palm. He’s completely tied up tonight his arms above his head in a position good for his muscles, it travels down across his chest covering the skin just under his pecs and down to his thighs highlighting the erection he was sporting. The rope at his thighs spreads out on the bed and down to his ankles. He can’t move at all and she likes it that way. She slides her hand around up his ribs, skipping over the ropes. Brushing against his nipples and listening to his breath change from calmed to slightly shaky.

“No” He replies and she takes the confirmation as a go. He could break every single of one of them without a second thought, they couldn’t contain his biotics and they both knew that. He chose to remain bound under her ministrations because he liked it. She scrubbed her hands through his hair dragging her nails down his body is like putty under her hands and she pulls away. She leans down to sprinkle kisses across his face and cheeks, paying attention to the scars at his lips but not his lips themselves. She moved to his neck never spending enough time in one place. She moves away after a moment staring at him again and then running her hands up his legs and to his thighs, playing with the rope. Teasing brief touches to his cock in front of her. Not enough to satisfy any needs and he finally gives her what she wanted, a whine forming in the back of his throat at her actions. She stops this as well, moving to remove her panties dropping them off the bed she puts both her knees next to his face holding onto the shelf above her bed and he knows what to do without her instructions. She can feel the puffs of his exhalation, she tenses slightly shifting a little and then his tongue swipes out. The tip running up the length of her vulva as her taste and smell override his senses. He teases the apex of her pussy, circling the sensitive nub before stroking across her clitoris with the flat of his tongue. She wasn’t all that into guys being down there like he was right now, but Kaidan had slowly changed her mind. He focuses on her clit, sucking the raised flesh into his mouth, she gives him a slightly breathless moan in approval.

She’s careful not to push her hips against his face, fingers clenching on the shelf and she sees his body straining against the ropes when she looks around. He wants to touch her so badly she can see it in the way his body tenses. The way it moves and clenches up. He sucks harder, and she moves her hands down a little to run through his thick hair. He circles her entrance, teasingly dipping inside then continuing along its original path upwards. He can only do so much without his arms and her in control like this and she likes that. He has to get creative this way, and that normally means wondrous things for her. He bites and she clenches her thighs a cry escaping her and before she could really think about what he just did he’s back to licking. She spreads her legs again no longer clenching his ears he plunges his tongue inside of her taking her by surprise – caressing her tight passage, retreating then repeating the gesture more vigorously each time. She has to pull away laughing somewhat breathlessly, he just grins up at her, his face slightly wet she leans down licking it away and kissing him deeply. Their tongues tangling together she breaks away completely. She pays attention to his ignored cock, licking over it slowly wetting it down slightly and he groans. She shifts her body her knees against the ropes at his thighs as she sinks down. She goes slow, really slow. Its torture for the both of them but she likes the noises it draws from him so it’s worth it. She grips some of the ropes on the bed and they pull at his skin making him groan and hiss. When he gets too close to coming she stops, full out stops. She stares at his face contort and feels him twitch inside her. He whines and groans beautiful noises that make her want to just finish them both off. But she doesn’t, resting in his lap running her hands down across his chest and playing with the rope before she slowly starts to circle her hips again when he’s calm enough. She pulls at the rope around his cock when she moves like this and he groans deep in the back of his throat his chest tightening. She grinds down against him the rope pushing against her own skin but the noises he makes completely make it worth it. She wants to tease him more but it’s too much and she arches her back taking him as deep as she can as he comes with her. Both of them moaning and shaking messes, his constrained by the ropes. She continues moving her hips until his whole body relaxes limply against the bed, spent and she slowly climbs off.

She straddles his face again and he gladly accepts, cleaning her up and licking away the mix of her wetness with his cum. He gains a second orgasm from her as he continues with his actions and this time she doesn’t stop him, her knees tight against his face as she bucks against him being careful with her weight. She falls off to the side laughing with him when they make eye contact; her thumb cleaning his face off for him as she lies sprawled out. She leans in kissing him softly before moving to free him from the ropes.


End file.
